Bounded Mate
by Keith Uchiha
Summary: "Run left, run right, I'll find you for sure. For nothing shall stop me from making you mine. Sasusaku vampire fic. Naruhina, Shikaino, Nejiten, AU. Slight Karin bashing
1. The Name Haruno

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I'm starting a new story because the other one seems to be getting nowhere. Plus, vampire fics are awesome. AU**

"Pancakes are sweet" (Normal talking)  
'Pancakes are sweet' (Talking in mind)  
_Pancakes are sweet_ (Dream)

Sakura's POV

"_Run left, run right, I'll find you for sure. For nothing shall stop me from making you mine." I ran from his voice, the voice of death. I kept on running hearing his footsteps at my back. My legs then grew weak and I fell against the cold hard floor. I then turned around and met his eyes, his cold bloody red eyes. _

BRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNG! I was about to jump and scream but I then realized it was my alarm clock. I wonder why they even bothered inventing those demon machines. I then remembered the nightmare I had, the one that has been disturbing me every night since I turned 15. I'm 16 now and there hasn't been a night I didn't have that dream. I sighed and focused on getting ready for the day.

School starts tomorrow. I would be a sophomore at the new school, Konoha High. It is noted to be the school of heirs to the most prestigious families in Konoha. Entering the bathroom I turned on the water and had its relaxing effect take over my body. But this was cut short due to someone constantly pressing the doorbell. I ran out of the shower with only my towel on thinking it was an emergency only to open the door and see _**her.**_

"Sakura, you'll never guess what."

"Ino you idiot, you made me ran out of the shower." Ino was my long time best friend.

"It was for a good cause because…I'm going to school with you at Konoha High"

"Really, that's so great considering I've heard that almost five times." Sometimes I honestly wish to drag Ino to the ground and beat her to a pulp.

"I know right. It never gets old"

"It just did Ino"

"Whatever, we're still going to the mall right. We need to get new clothes for school."

"Sure let me go do something important"

"What?"

"It's called DRESSING UP" I said before slamming the door on her face. One may call me rude for doing that but she asked for it. Knowing Ino, she's probably still waiting at the door. I dressed up and opened the door to see her still waiting.

"Let's go" Ino exclaimed.

….

The Next Day

"BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNG" My alarm clock strikes again. I seriously need to get rid of that demon.

I rushed my shower and started to look for a something good to wear. I then noticed my birth mark. It was shaped like a wolf which to me was awesome. I wore a pair of blue jeans and a black t shirt. I then ate my food and rushed out to find Ino waiting in her car. "Let's go Sakura; we don't want to be late."

"I wonder how we are gonna fit in with those rich kids." Ino said.

"They may be rich but they're still people"

We arrived at the school and gasped at what we saw. The building was huge, and it was so magnificent like those in the fairy tales.

"Oh My Goodness" Ino said.

"Let's go inside." I said trying to snap her out of her daze.

We went in, took are schedules and went to our homeroom. When we entered we noticed this homeroom consisted of only 7 people which is much smaller than the other ones. We know that because Ino made us go to all the homerooms just to see the people there. They all looked at us strangely before going back to their work. We then sat between a blonde boy and a blue haired girl. The boy had whisker marks on his cheek and blue eyes. The girl on the other hand had a blue-violet tint to her hair. "Hi, I'm Namikaze Naruto." The boy said introducing himself. Everyone knows the Namikaze clan. It's the clan that rules Konoha. "That's Hyuuga Hinata." The boy said. "She's a bit shy." We then looked at the girl. "H-hi" She stuttered. "Well I'm Yamanaka Ino and this is my friend Haruno Sakura." The moment Ino said my name his eyes widened in fear. "Did you say Haruno?" "That's her name" Ino chirped. "Teme would love to meet you" He said. "Who's Teme" I asked. "Uchiha Sasuke." "Who's Sasuke?" I asked again. The moment I asked that question everyone looked at me in awe. "How can you not know Uchiha Sasuke?" Ino said. "Am I meant to know him" I asked in ignorance. "Hello, I'm Uchiha Sasuke." A boy with onyx eyes and pale skin said to me. His hair was black and was shaped like a … chicken's butt. "Your hair looks funny" I blurted out. "Ino looked like she was about to kill me." "Mind your tongue, you commoner" He warned. "You can't treat me liked that duck ass. You better watch out because you just entered Haruno Sakura's hit list"

….

Sasuke's POV

"You can't treat me liked that duck ass. You better watch out because you just entered Haruno Sakura's hit list" she warned. My eyes widened in fear, not because of her threat but her name. "Did you just say Haruno" I asked. "Yeah duck ass, you know why? Cause it's my fricking name." I then looked at her arm and noticed the wolf shaped birthmark. 'Impossible.'

**Is it great or what. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I need a beta reader. If I reach 5 reviewa I'll post the next chapter. I hope that isn't too much to ask. Ja ne **


	2. Duck Ass in danger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**This chapter is dedicated to **

**Chachiha  
SkeleTonQueeN06  
Stellabella96  
the 2 guests that reviewed my story  
Creamcheese7  
lovie34577 and  
LilianSilverwolf**

"Vamps vs Wolves" (Normal talking)  
'Vamps vs Wolves' (Talking in mind)  
_Vamps vs Wolves_ (Dream or Flashback)  
**'Vamps vs Wolves **(Inner Sakura)

Sasuke's POV

'Impossible, it can't be her'

_Flashback_

"_You better come back safe" my mother warned. "Hai, kaa-san. We'll be back before you know it." Itachi said._

"_Take care of Sasu-chan and Sai-kun, it is their first hunt and they're just turning six." Mother said. "You too Fugaku"_

"_Hn" my father responded._

…

"_Nii-san, why have we not taken any human. We've passed a lot of them." I asked_

"_We do not feast on humans, their blood corrupts and brainwashes us. It blocks our mind and does not allow us to think rationally."_

"_Then what do we feast on?" my twin, Sai asked._

"_The blood of the ravens" my father said._

"_That sounds yucky" me and Sai said together._

"_True. But you both drink it every day." Itachi replied_

_We then reached an area with no trees but lots of grass. The sun's ray beamed brightly on us and there seemed to be no sign of humans visiting here._

"_Where is this place nii-san" Sai asked._

"_I do not know...Father?" _

"_We have to go back now" my father said._

_As we were about to go we heard a voice. _

"_Halt, Uchihas" _

"Teme snap out of it" Naruto said, bringing me back to reality. I scanned the room searching for the girl. "Where is she" I asked with rage in my voice.

"You are not gonna do anything to Sakura-chan" Naruto said.

"Who's gonna stop me"

"Sasuke, that event occurred years ago, forget about it"

"SHUT THE HELL UP"

I then left the room and went to my next class. That girl will pay for her family's crime. I need to control my rage and get her to trust me. Then I'll finish her off.

….

Sakura's POV

"Fricking duck thinking he's the ruler of the world" I never knew I would meet such an egotistical jerk in my life. He has officially made me a duck hater. "Forget about him Sakura" Hinata said. "Sasuke just wasn't in a good mood"

"I don't even want to hear that ducks name." I said. "What do you have first Ino" "Uh, let's see. I have Health class with Asuma Sensei. What about you."

"I have Biology with Kakashi sensei" Hinata suddenly gulped. "What is it Hinata" I asked curiously.

"Sasuke has Biology with Kakashi sensei too." Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Why does the universe hate me?

…..

Sasuke's POV

As I was heading to my Biology class, I bumped into _**her**_. She was with Hinata and the other blonde.

"Speaking of the devil" she said.

"I have to go Sakura, I have Home management with Kurenai sensei." Hinata said. Hinata and Ino then left leaving the two of us.

"Why don't I walk you to class" I suggested.

"No thanks, I'll find my way duck ass."

She began to walk away but I held her back.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Biology is the other way"

I smirked when I made that statement. Seeing her frustrated look was an amazing sight to behold. She walked up to her locker and my smirk grew even bigger. She then noticed the amusement on my face.

"What's so funny?" she asked irritated.

"Nothing….." I then walked to **my** locker. "…Locker mate" She then glared at me so hard one could think it could kill. I brought out my needed books and waited for the Haruno girl to finish. She then closed her locker and began to leave.

"You have no idea where Kakashi's class is, do you?"

"You talk about respect when you don't respect your teachers, calling him Kakashi like he's your age mate."

"You have no idea how much irony was in that statement." We then arrived at his class.

"Hello Sasuke, new girl" Kakashi said. I then realized something awful. Never has it been done in ages. I checked my watch and saw that Biology class just started. Most of the class was still in shock. Kakashi…..was…..EARLY.

"Well class today we will be learning how to bisect a duck." Kakashi said. "Pick a partner and follow my instructions."

I was about to ask Haruno but she had already asked one random person. Knowing Ten, she'll agree. I then walked past the stupid fan girls begging to be my partner and went to Naruto. I kept on glancing at Sakura and noticed she was really excited about dissecting the duck. Plus she kept stealing glances from me. It then dawned on me when I remembered her nickname for me. Naruto seemed to have noticed and began to laugh. "Looks like you got a hater, teme."

"Urusai baka"

…..

Sakura's POV

The Kakashi sensei seemed to be reading a specific book. I then noticed that the book he was reading was called Icha Icha Tactics. I wondered what it was about but not for long thanks to Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei put away the porn and tell us what to do." Great, my sensei is a pervert.

'**Just what we needed'**

Where have you been?'

'**Uhhh, nowhere"**

I then looked at the duck and got all excited. Sasuke seemed to have noticed I was excited about dissecting him…I mean the duck. "You don't seem to like Sasu-chan much." I laughed at the name the girl gave him. "Sasu-chan?" I asked. "Oh, I mean Sasuke, and I aint one of his fan girls if that's what you're thinking. I've just known him for a really long time."

"How long"

"Very long. I'm Nara Tenten by the way." I remember that the Nara clan is the clan responsible for flower production in Konoha. They are one of the four noble clans of Konoha along with the ruling clan Namikaze; and the two main business tycoons in the whole of Konoha; Hyuuga and Uchiha; I couldn't forget it since Ino lectured me about them a few minutes ago. "I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura." The girl then looked at me in shock then at Sasuke, then back at me. "Ok. That's a special surname."

"Really?" I asked confusingly.

"More than you could ever know" The dissection began and I did my own with perfection. I then proceeded to dissect the heart making sure duck ass sees me. He looked at me in horror which to me was a beautiful sight. The class then ended and I left.

Other classes then came and went and before I knew it school was over. As I was running to Ino's car I tripped on the stairs and went tumbling. I looked at my hand to see blood gushing out of it. I didn't think there was anyone in school again and if my hand continued bleeding I would die. I then heard footsteps and someone carried me up heading to the nurse's office.

**Cliff hanger. Most of you may think it's Sasuke but it isn't him. I'll set up a poll asking who it will be. Those that guess it right will be rewarded. Don't forget to review. Ja ne**


	3. Dreamed Vision

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I planned to post this on Wednesday but school held me from writing. I remember when I said in the first chapter that I wasn't going to post chapter 2 until I reached five reviews. Then the next day you guys saw chapter 2, I suspect one of you sent a spirit to possess me and made me post the story *joking*. Oh and by the way I'm sorry for the confusion, I never knew you can't see the people that vote on your poll. Oh well, here's the story.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to:**

**?**

**Oh, that's right. Nobody else reviewed. I mean seriously reviews bring joy to the writer which inspires him to write faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….. At least not yet ;) **

Chapter 3: Dreamed Vision

Sakura's POV

"Wow your clumsy" the voice that was currently taking me to the nurse's office said. I then looked up and realized that the voice belonged to Tenten. She looked like she was trying to keep her eyes as far away as possible from me. We then reached the nurse's office. "I found someone bleeding profusely, if you don't stop the blood she'll die." "Lay her down here" the nurse instructed her. She then bandaged the wound and left. I began to here footsteps. "What are you doing here, Tenten?"

"Helping a friend"

"It's that why you are delaying us"

"Urusai Neji." Her name was Neji. She had long black hair and eyes like Hinata. She was really pretty but she had a masculine voice which flawed her. "Neji, this is Haruno Sakura" Her eyes widened in fear like everyone else.

"Haruno?" he managed to cough out.

"Yes, Haruno" Tenten said glaring at him. A sign saying he should shut up. "Sakura, this is Hyūga Neji."

"Hyūga, as in Hinata?" I asked.

"Yea, he's Hinata's twin brother."

"Brother?" I asked confused again.

"Yes, he's a guy" I gaped at him in horror and amazement. So I did what any normal girl would do in a situation like this.

"THERE'S JUST NO WAY" I screamed.

"**HE'S PRETTIER THAN US" **Inner screamed in horror.

"Take it in Sakura, just breathe" Tenten said jokingly. "Told ya you look like a girl"

"Hn"

"**Great, another Sasuke."**

"Oi Tenten where are you" another voice echoed from the halls.

A boy with brown spiky hair tied into a ponytail came in. "OTOUTO" Tenten screamed jumping on the boy. "I missed you"

"What are you talking about you saw me this morning." He said clearly agitated.

"Sakura, this is my stupid little brother, Shikamaru. Otouto, this is Haruno Sakura."

His eyes widened in fear. **"Who didn't see that coming?"**

"I'm Nara Shikamaru, Tenten's _**twin**_ brother." He said emphasizing the word 'twin'

"Yea, but I'm older"

"By twenty seconds"

"Psh, whatever."

"Where is Shizune" Neji asked.

"She's left to get the signing book." Tenten said immediately.

"**That's weird"**

"What"

"**How did she know where the nurse went?"**

I then realized that Inner was right but I then dismissed the thought. Maybe they've been to the nurse's office before.

"Hear. Please sign here." The nurse said walking in to the room. Tenten then signed and we all left.

"SAKURA, what happened to you?" Ino said while meeting up with us in the hall.

"Oh, I, um, fell" I said embarrassed.

"Let's take you home, thank you um…."

"Nara Tenten"

"Nara Shikamaru"

"Hyūga Neji" they all said introducing themselves.

"Oh I'm Yamanaka Ino" Ino said while shaking Shikamaru's hand. I'm sure she was screaming inside that she had met the Naras. They are like her role models.

"Take good care of Sakura here. She's a bit clumsy" Tenten said before taking off with the rest.

"Oh…my….gosh. I actually met Tenten and Shikamaru Nara." Ino squealed in delight.

"You're not going to believe this but that Neji is a guy." I said. Ino looked at me in horror.

"THERE'S JUST NO WAY!" Ino screamed in horror. "HE'S PRETTIER THAN ME!" I then took the mortified Ino to her car. She then drove me home. As I entered my house I went to the fridge, took some chocolate bars as dinner and headed off to sleep.

…  
The Next Day

"_Run left, run right, I'll find you for sure. For nothing shall stop me from making you mine." I ran from his voice, the voice of death. I kept on running hearing his footsteps at my back. My legs then grew weak and I fell against the cold hard floor. I then turned around and met his eyes, his cold bloody red eyes. "You're mine" he said baring his fangs at me. He then bit me and the pain was unbearable. I then screamed._

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed waking up. That was the farthest I had ever gone in that dream. I always wanted to go farther but now I regret it. I looked at my alarm clock and realized I was late to school. "Shit" I cursed under my breath. I dressed up immediately and headed to school using feet. I then felt my phone vibrate. "_Sakura, are you still sleeping?_" Ino said over the phone. "No, I just arrived at school" _"Ok"_ she replied and then ended the call. Classes went smoothly then lunch came. I went to the table I sat on yesterday with Ino. Ino then arrived and sat down with me. "Oi Sakura." I heard a voice call me. I then realized that it was Sasuke. "Come sit here." I then saw Shikamaru murmur something to him "And bring your friend too" I was about to decline his invitation when Ino dragged me over to their table. "Hello" Ino said in her chirpy voice. She then sat in between Naruto and Shikamaru. That left only one more seat and it was in between Sasuke and Neji. "What do you want duck ass" I asked annoyingly.

"Hn. Just wanted you here." He replied nonchalantly.

I then realized that every girl was giving me evil glares. "Hello Sasuke-kun" a red haired girl with glasses said. I didn't even know when she came to our table.

"**Our table?"**

'Shut up'

"What do you want Karin." Sasuke asked annoyingly. "I just wanted to ask if I could sit here."

"No"

"But…"

"Why are you so obsessed with teme?" Naruto said interrupting her.

"Yeah, Sas-gay isn't into girls anyway." A boy on our table said. He was really pale and looked a lot like Sasuke.

"Uh, you're so annoying Sai" she said before leaving.

I then remembered what the boy called Sasuke and I began to laugh "Sas-gay?"

"Sai you idiot" Sasuke said angrily.

"Gomen Sasuke-nii, it's just that I keep forgetting you do not want people to know about you being gay" Sai said. I couldn't believe my ears, he was Sasuke's brother. Not just that but Sasuke was gay?

"**Unbelievable"** I had to agree with inner.

"I am not gay you useless excuse of a twin"

"Wait you're twins?" I asked surprisingly.

"Hai. I am Sasuke's twin. And you are?"

"She's Sakura" Tenten said immediately. She was preventing me from saying my name purposely.

"Yeah. Haruno Sakura." Sasuke said smugly.

"The nice smile that was on Sai's face was immediately replaced by a look of hate and malice toward me. But he switched back to his unemotional smile.

"Haruno Sakura" a girl on the table said. She looked a lot like Hinata. They must be related. "I'm Hyūga Hanabi"

We continued to eat and then lunch was over. Ino then drove me home. I reached out to unlock my door before I realized it was open. I walked in sand looked to see if anyone was inside. There was nobody so I went to my fridge and as I was about to take my chocolate bar, I heard a masculine voice behind me. "Boo" I then turned and kicked him in the face so hard. As I was mindfully boasting of my kick, I looked to see who it was and I laughed so hard when I saw his face.

….

Sasuke's POV

"Kaa san, we're home" I said when Sai and I entered our house.

"Kaa san isn't home" my older brother, Itachi said as he came to the room we were in. He began to prepare some tea.

"Oi Nii-san, you'll never guess who's Sasuke-nii's new friend" Sai said.

"Huh?" Itachi continued to pour the tea into each cup.

"Haruno Sakura" Itachi then poured some of the tea away due to shock.

"What did you say" a voice said startling us. It was our mother.

"Hmm. That's interesting news." Itachi said. He then bringing out a kunai and twirling it in between his fingers. He then threw it at a picture of _**her**_. Directly on _**her**_ forehead. "It's about time the Haruno's pay right Sasuke, Sai?" Sai and I then responded with the obvious answer. "Hai."

…

**Glossary**

**Hai: **Yes  
**Urusai:** Shut up  
**Otouto:** Little Brother  
**Nii-san:** Brother  
**Kaa-san: **Mother 


	4. Welcome to my world

**A/N: I'm back. Yes I am not dead I've just been busy with some exams. But I'm done with them and back to writing. I'll try to be updating quicker than usual.**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**ohsoblue**

**starfirexrin  
Most reviewed Story: naruhina valentine story**

**Guest that reviewed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Sakura's POV

Right now I was treating the idiot who sneaked up on me.

"Ouch Sakura, you give a mean kick"

"Urusai Kankuro, I'm trying to focus"

"Focus on what. All you're doing is cleaning the wound"

"That's not what I meant. I'm trying not to beat the shit out of you." Kankuro was my older brother who usually isn't around due to some unknown reasons. He usually leaves with my mum, but Temari then started following then Gaara joined. Speaking of which "Did Gaara and Temari come with you."

"Yes, they went to the mall"

Suddenly the door was banged open. A blonde hair girl walked in to the room looking as hyper as usual.

"YOSH. That was an invigorating walk. Right Gaara"

Gaara then walked in carrying at least eight bags. He also looked like he just ran a hundred mile marathon.

"Yeah. I just love being used as a trolley"

"That's your problem Gaara, you're too lazy. You need to be more outgoing"

"Like you?"

"Yes. Like me"

I then ran up to hug my older sister.

"TEMARI NEE-CHAN"

"SAKURA CHAN"

"MY EARS" it was Gaara crying.

"Gomen Gaara" Temari was my older sister and Gaara was my younger brother.

"Where is kaa-san" I asked. My mother then walked in.

"I'm here" I then ran and hugged my mum. "I missed you. How long are you staying this time?"

"Yeah, about that…" Kankuro said all the way from the couch. "…we aint leaving again"

"BAKA KANKURO. I WAS GOING TO SAY IT." My mother screamed.

"What. B-but why"

"I guess you can say we're done with what we've been doing." My mom said. I honestly wonder what they do.

"Kankuro, what the hell happened to you?" Temari asked when she took a good look at Kankuro.

"Three words: Sakura kicks hard"

…..

Sasuke's POV

"Itachi, what do you mean by that" my mother asked.

"I mean I'm gonna get the Haruno girl" Itachi said nonchalantly.

"That's just looking for trouble. Plus, you'll get ripped apart by _**him**_"

"Please, we both know I'm stronger than that dog"

"True, but it still isn't right"

"I believe they're the ones that are wrong" I said.

"Urusai Sasuke, you'll just get killed if you try touching her" my mom said.

"Yeah right"

"Itachi and I will capture her while you and Sai stay put"

"Hell no" Sai said. "And I thought you said it was wrong to capture her.

"Yes, but I still love my husband"

"Hn. But we both know that I will not let you and Itachi have all the fun" I said smugly.

"Same here" Sai joined.

"I order you…."

"You and Itachi alone can't defeat all of them. We all know that"

"Whatever. Just don't get killed" Itachi said.

….

The Next Day

I reached school quick and early. The school was empty which was a normal thing for me. I went to the home room and sat there knowing that they will soon arrive. I then heard the sound of wind which meant someone was moving inhumanly fast. It didn't take a rocket scientist who's had my experience to know what was going on.

"I WIN" Tenten screamed while jumping in through the window.

"That isn't fair, you cheated" Naruto said while also jumping through the window. "You put traps here last night"

"That isn't cheating, it's creativity. It also means you owe me money, _**pay up**_" she said the last part in a way that scares even me. Naruto paid up immediately. Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sai and Hanabi then arrived with Shikamaru obviously sleeping immediately he arrived. After an hour, people started to arrive.

"I don't believe that they're actually staying this time" I heard the Haruno say as she walked in. "And they're attending this school."

"I see why you're so happy" her blonde friend said. "But you do realize you're gonna get disturbed a lot due to your brothers."

"Huh"

"Girls will obviously be all over you so they can be close to Gaara and teachers will disturb you because Kankuro will give them hell."

I didn't believe my ears. Her siblings are going to attend this school. That would just make capturing her harder. I'll have to capture her today.

…..

Sakura's POV

When school finished I told Ino that I wanted to walk home today. It took a lot of persuasion but I managed to convince her. As I was walking I felt that I was being followed. I then heard something shake. I began to realize that this place looked a lot similar to my dream. I then began to run "Run left" I began to run the opposite direction. "Run right" I began to fear that my dream would become reality. "I'll find you for sure. For nothing shall stop me from making you mine." That's when I began to run as fast as I could. I heard his footsteps, they were so fast. He was catching up, could this be my death. I then tripped. I was afraid of turning around because when I did that in my dream, it didn't end well. But I did and then met those bloody red eyes that contained tomoes spinning rapidly. I closed my eyes and heard him say "You're mine" I then felt two sharp items penetrating my neck. I then screamed due to the unbearable pain. I felt my blood being drained before I heard a roar so loud it even scared my attacker. I felt him remove his fangs from my neck and then he ran away. I opened my eyes and noticed he was still there but he was moving in circles at high speed. It was like he wanted to prevent me from looking at him. I then heard the roar again and the ground shook.

'**WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING'**

'How am I supposed to know?'

A beast then emerged into view. It was a huge wolf so big it was taller than an average human while it was on its fours. It had red hair and yellow eyes. It looked like it wanted to rip out the person attacking me. He then looked at me and all I could see was his eyes. His face was blurred but the rest of his body was clear. I didn't understand what was going on.

"I have put an illusion that will prevent you from seeing my face and hearing my normal voice. But if I were you I would pay attention to this dog."

He was calling this monster a dog.

'**Is he nuts?"**

The wolf then pounced on the man but he was so fast it was inhuman. The wolf was also fast as it made a counter attack immediately. The man then moved his hand forming strange yet similar signs "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" he said. He then put his fingers to his mouth and blew a fireball so huge it engulfed the wolf. The fire then died down but the wolf was nowhere in sight. The man seemed to be searching for the wolf when it suddenly appeared jumping on the man. It pinned him to the ground gnashing its teeth at him ready to tear him apart. The man then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"I will get you next time Haruno" I heard his voice say.

Everywhere was quiet. I then looked at the wolf and it looked back at me. I thought this would be where I die but the wolf just looked at me then ran so fast it was like it vanished into thin air.

'What just happened to the wolf and the man?'

'**That was not a wolf and he definitely wasn't a man'**

'Then what are they'

'**I think we just met a vampire and a werewolf' **

I then realized that inner was right. Vampires, werewolves, they actually exist. Something tells me this is just the beginning.


	5. The secret behind the Uchiha

**This chapter is dedicated to: **

**guest that reviewed**

Sasuke's POV

Battling with that dog left me battered up. I underestimated its strength. I crawled to the mansion with the remaining strength I had left. I knocked and the door was opened by my mother. She gasped.

"Sasuke, what happened to you?"

I then picked up the scent of Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata and Hanabi. Naruto was approaching the door.

"Whoa, teme what the hell happened to you"

"Sabaku no Gaara"

"WHAT? Why the hell would you fight him, he could have killed you"

"I didn't know he was there"

"Wait, you tried to kidnap Sakura-chan didn't you."

"Hn" I then walked into the house and received stares from everyone except Itachi who just smirked.

"Tsk tsk tsk. We warned you Sasuke but you refused to listen. You may be stronger than Kankuro, Temari and Mebuki-san but Gaara is on a whole different level." Itachi said while twirling a kunai. I swear that's all he ever does.

"Like you could handle him" I retorted back while lying down on the couch.

"Yes, I can"

I was pissed off because Itachi wasn't lying. He could take on the desert dog and still come out victorious.

"Do not worry Sasu-chan, I'll help you take on the desert dog. I can imagine it, Tenten vs Gaara, the strongest female vampire vs. the most ruthless werewolf. The…."

"Did you say strongest female vampire" Sai said. It was obvious that the strongest female vampire was my mom.

"Oh right, second strongest female vampire"

"Isn't that Kushina-san" Shikamaru said.

"Third strongest female vampire"

"What about Tsunade-baa chan" Naruto said.

"Fourth strongest female vampire" she said while gritting her teeth.

"What about Mei-sama" Hinata said.

"FINE I GIVE UP. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" she screamed. She then looked at Neji who was busy meditating. How he does that with all this noise baffles me.

"Neji-kun, do you think I'm strong." she said while leaning on his back. If she is trying to get him to talk she's wasting her time. The guy's as hard as stone. "Neji, Neji-kun" she then had a scowl on her face. She went close to his ear and….

"NEJI I SAID DO YOU THINK I AM STRONG" Poor guy could only handle that much.

"MY EARS" he said screaming and rolling on the floor. He was a vampire so his hearing was a little too much. Tenten had a victorious smirk on her face.

There was a knock on the door and the person just walked in without waiting for an answer. "I have arrived" she said with a sing song voice. It was Cherie, Itachi's girlfriend. "CHERIE NEE-CHAN" Tenten screamed running to hug her. "TENNIE" Just what we needed, the two of them together in the same room could cause great problems. "Where is Itachi-chan and what happened to Sasuke-kun"

"His room and Gaara" Naruto said while eating ramen. He was eating like a pig. I always wondered how he ate ramen 24/7. It's not like it's adding anything to him. We're vampires. "Oi teme, why are you staring at me like that"

"Usuratonkachi"

"Teme"

"Why do you even want to kill Sakura-chan. She's so nice"

"We don't want to kill her, we just need to capture her" I said bluntly.

"Why"

"Because we need her blood to unlock the chamber my father is imprisoned in. He was imprisoned by the founder of the Haruno clan. It was a long time ago, about 1100 years ago. I've told you this before"

"Yeah but you stopped at 'Halt Uchihas'" Naruto said.

"Fine. I'll continue from where I stopped."

"_Halt Uchihas" I turned to meet a man. He had pink hair and a pair of green eyes. "I've finally gotten you people." He began to laugh._

"_Itachi, take Sasuke and Sai and run as fast as you can away from here." My father instructed._

"_Hai" Itachi grabbed our arms and ran with top speed. _

"_Itachi what about tou-san" Sai asked. We then heard a scream. We knew who that voice belonged to._

"_TOU-SAN" I screamed. I thought he had died. Itachi stopped for a moment to look back before running again. We reached the house and Itachi told our mum what happened. She just nodded her head before running off with Itachi. Me and Sai sneakily followed them. We reached the place and saw them fighting the pink haired man. _

"_The only way to free this vampire is to get the blood of a descendant of mine. A female, half werewolf, half vampire." He then finished his statement and died. _

…..

Sakura's POV

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yep, that's how I ran into my house. I basically broke the eardrums of my whole family. They always had sensitive ears, don't know why I don't. So when I was stopped from destroying the house with my screams by Temari's slap, I narrated the whole tale to them. I realized they were not shocked. They looked serious.

"Is there anything you're not telling me" I asked. Gaara then suddenly barged into the room looking like he just got out of a fight. He was really exhausted.

"GAARA" my mom said when she saw him.

'**Sakura, did you realize the werewolf had red fur.'**

'Yeah'

'**And Gaara has red hair'**

'What are you insinuating, that the werewolf was Gaara'

'**Didn't you see when the vampire literally burnt the werewolf, now Gaara skin looks burnt'**

'It could just be a coincidence'

'**Whatever you say Captain Oblivious'**

"Sakura, stay away from the Uchihas" Gaara told me.

"Why"

"Just stay away from them, the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara and Namikaze."

Wait now he's telling me to stay away from Hinata and Tenten, he's got to be kidding.

"You've got to be kidding. You can't tell me to stay away from my friends."

"It's for your own good"

"Sure and I'll do that if you give me a reason. I'm tired of being left out in the dark." I awaited and received no answer. "Just as I thought, good night"

….

The Next Day

"_GAARA" I screamed when I saw him screaming in pain. He was held by then neck by a man; he looked liked Sasuke and had the same red eyes. I looked left and saw Temari fighting Sai and a woman, looked right and saw Kankuro fighting Shikamaru, looked back and saw Naruto fighting my mother. I was just there, useless and doing nothing. I was about to go save Gaara, before I was stopped dead in my tracks by none other than Uchiha Sasuke. "I've finally got you"_

BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIINNNNG! I jumped out of my bed. Stupid alarm clock. I then remembered my dream and shivered in fear. My whole family was fighting and I was there doing nothing.

'**Do you realize that this is the first time we dreamt of something other than being molested by Uchiha'**

'We were not molested and how are you sure it was Sasuke'

'**I never said it was Sasuke, all I said was Uchiha'**

'So what you're saying is I was molested by Sai'

'**No, I'm talking about the person that was holding Gaara by the neck.'**

'How do you know he's an Uchiha?'

'**He looks like Sai and Sasuke, that alone tells me'**

'Whatever, I better get ready for school'

I showered, brushed, picked out an outfit, ate and called Ino to pick me up. After my experience yesterday, I'm never walking to school ever again. She arrived and we left for school. When we arrived I went to my homeroom only to bump into duck ass. "Great, just what I needed"

"Good morning to you too"

I kept on glaring at him because no matter how much I deny it, I suspect he was the one that attacked me.

"Where were you last evening" I asked him.

"At home"

I then looked at his hands, they had scratch marks on it.

'**Didn't the vampire get pinned to the ground by the werewolf'**

Inner was right, the vampire held the mouth of the werewolf to prevent it from killing him. I remember his hands got scratched by its teeth numerous times. Now, Sasuke has the same scratch marks.

"What happened to your hand"

"Naruto was sleepwalking and playing with knives. I had to stop him before things got ugly"

"So Naruto lives with you?"

"No, he just slept over last night"

I was about to continue my questioning before I was interrupted.

"SASUKE-KUN" it was that Karin girl. She jumped on Sasuke while hugging him. "Oh Sasuke-kun, how was your night. Did you dream about me, because I dreamt about you." Sasuke looked irritated, his face was priceless. Maybe the girl aint so bad after all. "And why are you with this freak again." Forget what I said, she's dead.

"NARUTO"

Naruto then ran out of the class. "Get your annoying cousin off me"

'**Cousin?'**

"Get her off you yourself, I almost lost an eye last time."

"Sasuke-kun, come with me and leave this pink haired freak alone"

That's where I lost it. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A FREAK" I said while lifting her off Sasuke with one hand and throwing her to the floor. When the heck did I get strong enough to lift a person.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT FOREHEAD GIRL"

"BRING IT ON YOU RED HAIRED BIMBO"

I was about to punch her but I was stopped by the duck ass.

"Don't. She'll kill you" Sasuke warned. I don't believe he thinks that this 4 eyed freak can kill me.

'**Unless she's a vampire'**

'Why would you think that'

'**She is Naruto's cousin. Sasuke said she can kill you. Do the Maths'**

"Next time you better watch your mouth billboard brow, or you're gonna get it, _**hard**_."

She then walked away. Sasuke started to look at me strangely.

"What"

"How were you able to lift her up with one hand"

"I work out" I lied. But no one's stupid enough to believe that.

"Whoa. I'm gonna start working out too" Naruto said believing what I said. "Then I'll be able to beat up Sasuke when he gets annoying"

"Baka" Sasuke and I muttered. I was about to walk into the class before Sasuke held me back. "What now"

"Why don't we call a truce?"

Hell no. there was no way I was gonna get on speaking terms with him.

'**But if you do you'll be able to get more info out of him'**

As much as I hated to admit it, inner was right.

"Ok" I agreed.

"Hn"

We then walked into the class to find everybody looking at us. The girls were looking like they wanted to kill me on the spot. I then realized that the door was open the whole time.

'**Great, you just made us number one in the Sasuke Uchiha fan club hit list'**

Life couldn't get any better.

…**..**

**A/N: Yeah. It took me almost a week to get this done but I think this is my largest chapter yet. So Sakura suspects Sasuke and his whole group, she has a new dream and we finally see why the Uchiha detest the Haruno clan. If you have any questions you can always review or PM me. I'll answer you in the next chapter. **

**Glossary**

**Usuratonkachi: **Clumsy idiot  
**Tou-san: **Father


End file.
